The present invention is directed to a remote controlled battery and more specifically to a battery for use in a remote controlled device wherein the battery has an exterior casing of one size with terminals at opposite ends and a complete battery of smaller size and a remote controlled receiver and switch disposed inside the external casing in contact with the terminals of the exterior casing.
Remote controlled battery operated devices are old and well-known and generally contain one or more batteries connected in a circuit with a load and a remote controlled switch. The circuitry for receiving a remote signal for controlling the on/off condition of the switch is generally mounted directly in the device to be controlled and accordingly, the device must be manufactured with the intent to operate as a remote controlled device.
The Holcomb et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,772 granted Mar. 19, 1991, discloses a power pack having a concealed radio transmitter for use with a portable cellular telephone. The usual battery compartment in the housing of the power pack has a shortened battery compartment to accommodate a lesser number of batteries or smaller sized batteries. As a result, space is provided in a second compartment within the housing of the battery pack in which a printed circuit board carrying a radio transmitter may be mounted. The radio transmitter is provided solely for the secret transmission of telephone conversations being normally conducted on the portable cellular telephone.